


Fall with me, into this sweet sin

by Elora_Lane



Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Written for day 4 of the 5 day count down to the premiere of Season 7!Season One Canon Divergence: Raven needs to forget Finn, and Murphy offers his services.The Prompt:Hi! How fun that you are doing a prompt countdown to the s7 premiere! If you have time and are inspired by it, how about a Murven smutfic during their time on the Ring? Maybe they're drunk on algae fumes, maybe it's a dream or fantasy for canon-based. Or a s1 scenario where Raven rebounds with Murphy instead of Bellamy? Dirty talk or teasing welcomed in any of the above. Heck, throw in whatever kinks you think suits them - the world needs more Murven fic! 😆😍 TIA!!
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747561
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Fall with me, into this sweet sin

**Author's Note:**

> My first Murven piece, I hope you like it! Feel free to comment, or send me a message on Tumblr. My Tumblr is Elora-Lane.
> 
> To the prompter, thank you so much for prompting me! I am glad to try a new ship!

_John Murphy is an asshole._

He’s self-serving, he’s irrational, he’s volatile, he likes to stir shit up way too much. 

But Raven has this feeling- this inkling really, that he will surprise her. That under all that exterior, he’s more than what he wants the world to see. 

Or at least she hopes that’s the case, when she stumbles into his tent, in the middle of the night. 

She’s drunk as hell, because well, why else would she be here if she wasn’t drunk? 

“Here to take me up on that offer?” he asked, smirking up at her from the furs he was laying on. She didn’t ask how he got it (he’d probably stolen them or something, who knows). Raven didn’t really care, as long as he spread her out over them and pounded the living daylights out of her, “Hello, Earth to Raven?” 

It had started earlier that day. She wasn’t looking for him, no. She had, rather embarrassingly, been looking for Bellamy. She’d tried to handle Finn cheating on her with finesse, and some amount of grace. But it wasn’t fair that he was getting orgasms aplenty, when she was just... so fucking _angry._

“He won’t take care of you,” Murphy’s voice came from the corner of Bellamy’s tent. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Raven snapped, “you shouldn’t even be in the camp.” 

“You’re right,” he said simply, his lips sealing, “don’t tell Bellamy I was here, and I won't tell him you were looking for a cheap hook up.” 

“What makes you think... he won’t-” 

Murphy merely chuckled at her dangling question, before he crossed the tent. On his way, he bumped into her shoulder, sending sparks through her at the touch. 

_Oh, shit. No._

“You guys have no spark,” he said, starting to rifle through Bellamy’s stuff, “you guys are the same tone- it would be like fucking your brother.” 

“How do you know? You don’t have a brother.” 

Murphy thought about that for a moment, before he found what he needed, “Ah!” he smiled, “there it is.” 

Looking down, he checked the handgun for bullets as Raven stared at him, “you can’t take that with you,” she insisted, moving closer to him. 

“I don’t know if you realized,” he said, setting the safety, “but I can do whatever the hell I want. Now we should both leave before Robin Hood and his Merry Concubines come back.” 

“I should deck you,” she said, knowing already that she wasn’t going to. 

“Nah,” he said, “you should fuck me- it'd do you a world of good. I think we both would like it rough. Given recent events.” 

Tucking the gun in his waistband, he gave her a little salute before pausing, “My tent is just-” 

“For fuck’s sake, Murphy, I know where your tent is!” she lashed out at him. He was right- one hundred percent right. She wanted it rough, she wanted to forget, to take out her frustration on someone. 

“Good.” he said, moving the tent flap to the side, “oh, and just a warning. I bite.” 

As soon as she knew he was gone she let out a long breath and pressed her legs together. Sure enough, her body was hot and tense with need. Head spinning, she turned around to find Bellamy walking into the tent. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, confused. Tightening her ponytail, she shook her head. 

“Nothing. Just- everything's coming along fine. Wanted you to know.” 

She didn’t even wait for his reply before leaving. When she got to her tent, she replayed her conversation with Murphy again. Biting down on her lip, she let her hand slip beneath the zipper of her pants- sure enough, she was already wet and aching. Her clit was too sensitive to even touch. If he got her going this much with hardly touching her- then fucking him would be... 

_No way,_ she thought to herself, _there was no way she was sober enough for that._

_“Raven!”_ Murphy yelled, snapping his fingers at her. Shaking her head, she snatched them out of the air. 

“Don’t you snap at me.” 

“That’s right,” he said, a smirk forming on his face, “get mad. C’mon, Raven.” 

She could feel her pulse beating erratically, as she let his hand go. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she stepped closer and grabbed his zipper, “I came here for one thing,” she said, “Now, if you’re interested-” 

Before she knew it, his hands were grasping her face and he was kissing her savagely, as if he was trying to suck the air from her lungs with his lips. 

“Rules,” Murphy heaved, pulling away. 

_“What?”_ she asked in disbelief. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his gaze still intense, but full of resolve, “So, rules, Reyes.” 

“Uh, no butt stuff,” she said, much to her own surprise. She’d never done that before- and now wasn’t the time to explore it, “Uh, no oral tonight. I just want you to fuck me. You can choke me, but not hard, spanking is okay, and biting... only where no one can see.” 

“Am I gonna be your dirty little secret, then?” he said, voice low while a devilish smirk played on his face, “are you gonna come back for seconds?” 

“Do miracles happen?” she countered, raising her eyebrows, “now, get on with it.” 

“Safeword?” 

“Pineapple,” she said, the random word from her childhood popping up. 

“What the hell is a _pineapple_?” Murphy asked, looking confused. 

“Nothing,” she said shaking her head, taking her own pants off. Stepping out of them, she reached for his. Pushing them down, she ventured toward his dick. As her hand tentatively stroked him, he caught it- guiding her hand against him firmly. 

“I know it’s... a lot,” he said cheekily, “but I won't hurt you- _unless_ _you ask me to._ ” 

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, but as the desire to wipe that smirk overwhelmed her, she pushed him hard. Barely moving him at all. Murphy’s eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened before he pushed her back, hard enough to push her down onto his furs, “if that’s what you want, Reyes,” he said, pulling her hands over her head, and holding them with one hand. As she squirmed a little, he pressed her hands into the furs harder, “if you want it rough,” he continued, pulling her panties off roughly with his other hand, “I’m going to give you rough.” 

“Then get on with it,” she bit back. Although Murphy didn’t smile, she could tell he was enjoying her pulling against him... It was nice, to have someone else take the lead. She always had to be in control, always had to try to fix everything. Now she could just enjoy herself, just feel. 

Raven didn’t expect the first spanking, not at all. But as soon as she felt the sting of his hand against her ass, she couldn’t help but moan. His hands were bigger than Finn’s by far. And he was actually willing to make it hurt. 

“That’s right, baby,” he said, rubbing her warm flesh before grabbing the cheek firmly, “this is gonna sting.” 

She watched as his hand came down hard on her again. Letting out a cry she squeezed her legs together. As much as the spankings hurt, they also made her want something to rub her pussy against, “Murphy,” she groaned, “please?” 

“Ah, you need it don’t you?” he asked, “you need a good fucking.” 

She nodded, spreading her legs for him. Looking down, he ran two fingers through her arousal. Ghosting over her clit, he teased her entrance before pulling away. 

Without warning, he smacked her pussy hard, “say it, Reyes. Otherwise, you won't get it.” 

“Yes,” she nodded, breathing heavily. No one had ever, ever slapped her like that. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, “I need it, please.” 

“What do you need?” 

“I need you to fuck me,” she said her voice firm. No way was she gonna back down now. She came here for something, and damn it, she was going to get it. Using her feet, she tried to push his boxers down. 

“Eh, eh,” he chastised, “patience is a virtue.” 

“But, then again,” he mused, pushing her shirt up and pressing a thumb against her nipple, “if you were virtuous, you wouldn’t be here.” 

Slotting his leg between her thighs, he exposed her other breast and lowered his lips to it, “fucking perfect,” he murmured, before sealing his lips over it, and sucking hard. As his free hand dug into her hip, he licked, sucked and nuzzled her breasts. Raven couldn’t help but ride his thigh as he spurred her on- the tight knot of attraction was quickly turning to pleasure, as she made noises that she’d never heard before. 

Before she knew it, he was pressing into her with a pleasantly burning stretch. With his teeth set just above her tit, he slammed into her. 

_“Shit!”_ she yelled, taken off guard by the force of his thrust. 

“You okay?” he asked, his hands loosening, as worried eyes met hers. 

Nodding, Raven wrapped her legs around him and dug her heel into his back, encouraging him. As he began to thrust in and out of her, he took it slow. Too slow, in fact. Without preamble, raven sunk her teeth into his shoulder. 

“Fuck!” Murphy yelled, his hips snapping against her faster and faster, as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down, “you wanna start biting now?” 

Giving him a challenging stare, she didn’t respond. She merely opened her neck to him in invitation. With a grunt, Murphy bit down on her shoulder first, hard enough to sting. Then he moved to her collarbone, giving it the same treatment. As soon as he reached her neck though, his bites turned to kisses and licks that made Raven melt underneath him. 

As his hips slowed again, he kissed her fully on the lips. 

“Too slow,” she snapped, flipping them over. Taken by surprise, Murphy just stared up at her in bewilderment, “I said _fuck me_ , Murphy.” 

_“Fine.”_

Raven found herself giving in to his bruising kisses, as he flipped them over again. This time, he didn’t slow down, he didn’t relent. Pounding into her, he pulled down her tank top and let her tits spill out of it. 

“God, you're so naughty, aren’t you?” he asked, slapping her tits, before kneading them in his hands, “you just need a good, rough pounding every once and a while, don’t you?” 

“Mhmm, yeah,” Raven said, her head falling back onto his makeshift pillows. When his hands lifted her up by the hips, changing and deepening the angle, she shook with pleasure. 

“You like it like that?” he asked, taking her intelligible moans as encouragement. Keeping the angle, he sped up, his thumb having its way with her clit, as she pulsed around him, “Jesus,” he groaned, his own voice strained with the effort of holding off, “fuck, I can’t- I-” 

Coming down from her orgasm, Raven noticed him struggling. Slowly, she reached for him, pulling him down into a kiss. It wasn’t rough and hard like the others, no. This one was for him- it was soft and sweet. With one hand on his cheek, she wrapped her hand around his cock and gently pumped him, until he let out a strangled cry and spilled onto her stomach. 

They shared soft kisses until he pulled away and looked at her stomach, “That was good,” he said, trying to catch his breath, as they shared the same air, “sorry about the mess.” 

“It’s fine, Raven said,” laying back for a moment. As her orgasm-muddled mind cleared, she realized that Murphy was actually cleaning her up. 

Slipping into bed next to her, he studied her face, “did that help?” 

Biting her lip, she considered lying to him. However, she found that she didn’t really want to, “Yeah, it did,” she confessed, “can I stay for a little bit? Please?” 

And just like that, she saw another side of Murphy as he put out his light and pulled some blankets over the two of them. 


End file.
